I'll Never Break Your Heart
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Esta es mi versión del último capítulo de la serie, espero que les guste... post 1x15 y 1x16... Entren lean y dejen Reviews... FxR


**Esta es mi versión del último capítulo de la serie, espero que les guste y nos seguimos leyendo abajo… el dejo con el fic**

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo el uso para jugar a escribir**

**Nota**

------------------------------Cambio de escena-----------------------------

**I'll Never Break Your Heart**

**Rachel POV**

-New Directions es el último equipo para participar- dijo el Sr. Schu junto a la señorita Emma.

Minutos antes de la presentación de Vocal Adrenaline ocurre mi tragedia personal. Jesse, mi novio, se acerca a donde estoy junto a Finn con quien estaba hablando de nuestro solo en la canción de balada que nos tocaba juntos al comienzo.

-Rachel debo decirte algo- miro a Finn que estaba a mi lado y añadió- a solas- lo mire extrañada pero le hice caso y me fui dejando a mi amor platónico; si eso siempre fue Finn, el hombre que jamás lograre tener; esperándome para seguir organizando las canciones, al llegar a un rincón el hablo de nuevo- yo te engañe, realmente todo este tiempo fue un espía en su grupo y ahora que ya tengo lo que deseo ya te puedo decir que terminamos, tú me gustaste per hasta allí, nunca fue amor lo que sentí por ti- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no las derrame.

-¿Entonces todo este tiempo me… men-tis-te?

-Si y lo siento pero mi equipo lo necesitaba- dijo sonriendo medio triste- yo te llegue a querer pero nada mas eso Rachel, así son las cosas en el show business ahora tu y yo nos separaremos- me dio un hipócrita beso en la frente, tan cual el que le dio Judas a Jesús luego de venderlo, y se fue al camerino de su equipo, yo caí al suelo y la lluvia que había intentado guardar para no darle la satisfacción a Jesse de verme llorar por su engaño y sus mentiras.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de unos brazos fuertes y conocidos me abrazaban.

-Rachel ¿está bien?- me pregunto el

-Tenias razón Finn sobre Jesse- le confesé sin temor a ser juzgada, sabía que aunque el me dijo que si algo malo pasaba con Jesse el no me brindaría sus amistad pero él no es así- el me engaño… todo este tiempo- dije y se me quebró la voz

-Ya tranquila, todo saldrá bien pequeña, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte- me empezó a acariciar la espalda y a susurrar palabras de aliento, en eso los del club aparecieron y al verme así, tan vulnerable, ellos se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo de Finn

-Rachel, nos encontramos a Jesse y el nos dijo lo que paso y se fue el muy imbécil- espera a que lo tenga en frente le daré una probada de la gran Mercedes, todos rieron, incluso yo

-Ya nos las pagara, ahora tenemos un problema y es que el seguro les dijo que canciones cantaremos y como son nuestros bailes y hasta se los Habrá vendido como hizo la entrenadora Sue- hablo Quinn

-Estoy de acuerdo con Quinn- añadió Mercedes

-Bueno chicos yo tengo una canción que él no conoce y que ustedes podrían cantar.

-Y ¿Cuál es Sr. Schu?

-Ya verán, Emma podrías sacarle unas copias a esta canción

-Sr Schu hay un problema y es que necesitamos una canción solista y nuestra mejor cantante está en estado de depresión post corte con el novio- dijo Santana

-Yo tengo una canción pero necesito unos coros, y los chicos son perfectos

-De acuerdo, ahora a prepararnos- escuche pasos alejarse y a Finn aun abrazándome

Me sentía tan bien, la última vez que me sentí así fue cuando me bese con él en el auditorio o en los bolos, el siempre fue el chico al que ame, desde que lo oí cantar y luche por el hasta que el decidió dejarme por encontrar su lado roquero, eso me dolió y por culpa de eso paso todo esto, ahora me arrepiento de haber decidido salir con St. James y peor aún, por seguir cuando estuve confundida por mis sentimientos hacia Finn y Jesse.

-¿En qué piensas Rachel?

-En lo estúpida que fui al dejarme usar por Jesse

-No digas ese nombre, el no merece que menciones su nombre con tus labios, el te hizo esto y no le importo… y todo por mi culpa

-No fue tu culpa Finn… fue la mía por dejarme engañar por sus encantos

-Rachel, si no te hubiese dejado por hallar mi roquero interno no te hubiera pedido terminar y no te hubieras enredado con el tal Jesse y no estarías sufriendo, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo especial e importante que eres para mí

-Lo dices en serio o solo lo haces para hacerme sentir mejor- dije mirándolo a los ojos por fin, el quito una de sus manos de mi espalda y con su pulgar quito mis lagrimas

-Claro que es en serio tontita, yo no mentiría en algo así, ya te lo dije hace tiempo; eres genial Rachel Berry

-Gracias- sonreí sinceramente ante sus palabras- hay una pregunta que no me respondiste porque Jesse llego en ese momento, ¿de verdad te gustaba?

El me iba a responder cuando llego Noah- Finn el Sr. Schu te llama, y Rachel prepárate que entras en la segunda canción

-No creo que pueda participar, me siento muy mal y no podre cantar

-Claro que podrás Rachel, tienes que superar tu molestia y cantar para que Jesse no se dé el lujo de decir a sus amigos que New Directions fue eliminado porque lastimo los sentimientos de nuestra mejor cantante

-Tienes razón y decidí no volver a enamorarme, ya he sufrido mucho y no volveré a sentir nada por ningún hombre- mire a Noah y luego a Finn que lucía herido

Me fui a lavar la cara y cuando salí me quede en shock, en el televisor del camerino, las chicas del rival cantaban Express Yourself con los mismos movimientos que nosotras hicimos, luego de terminar la canción todos los demás se les unieron y cantaron Like a Prayer.

-_Carry, los de Vocal Adrenaline han preparado un tributo a la reina del pop, Madonna… y lo han hecho magnifico… en poco tiempo los chicos de New Directions nos tiene preparado un acto también de súper impacto pero ¿será suficiente para vencer al tres veces campeón?... entérese cuando los Regionales de coros regrese._

Lo primero que pensé es el llorar pero como co- capitana del Glee Club era mí deber parecer fuerte aunque me estuviese muriendo por dentro.

-Chicos vamos a vencerlos, no es la primera ni la última vez que vamos a enfrentar a un espía y ganaremos de nuevo

-Rachel tiene razón, logramos vencer en los Seccionales porque no nos rendimos, ahora ya saben Brittney, Santana, Matt y Mark organicen el baile y nosotros los seguimos, los demás a ensayar las canciones.

Y así nos pusimos manos a la obra, los chicos se fueron a ensayar la primera canción en privado pues querían una sorpresa.

**Finn POV**

-Bueno Finn dinos ¿Por qué una canción así?- cuestiono Puck

-Porque deseo mandarle un mensaje a Rachel y lo mejor es a través de una canción, tú la oíste, ella no quiere volver a enamorarse y que mejor canción que esta.

-Es verdad. Comencemos.

--------------------------------------En la tarima---------------------------------

-Y ahora desde Ohio New Directions- nos anuncio el presentador y todos aplaudieron.

Los chicos nos paramos ordenados, con la misma ropa que usamos para cantar "Somebody to love"; es decir; camisa azul, corbata y pantalón negro igual que los zapatos.

Empezó a sonar la melodía.

_Spoken by Artie: __  
__Baby, I know you're hurting__  
__Right now you feel like you could never__  
__Love again__  
__now all I ask is for a chance__  
__to prove that I love you_

_Finn:  
__From the first day__  
__that I saw your smiling face__  
__Honey, I knew that we would__  
__be together forever_

_Puck: __  
__Ooh when I asked you out__  
__You said no but I found out__  
__Darling that you'd been hurt__  
__You felt like you'd never love again__  
__I deserve a try honey just once__  
__Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong_

_Finn: __  
__You walked in; you were so quick to judge__  
__but honey he's nothing like me_

_Chorus: All__  
__I'll never break your heart__  
__I'll never make you cry__  
__I'd rather die than live without you__  
__I'll give you all of me__  
__Honey, that's no lie__  
__[2x]_

_Finn:  
__As time goes by__  
__You will get to know me__  
__A little more better__  
__Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby_

_Puck: __  
__And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid) __  
__to let your feelings show (feelings show) __  
__and I understand__  
__Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because) __  
__I deserve a try (try) honey__  
__Just once (once) __  
__Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)_

_Finn: __  
__You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge) __  
__But honey he's nothing like me__  
__Darling why can't you see___

_Chorus (2 xs): All_

_I'll never break your heart__  
__I'll never make you cry__  
__I'd rather die than live without you__  
__I'll give you all of me__  
__Honey, that's no lie___

_Bridge: Kurt y (Finn)__  
__No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)__  
__I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)__  
__No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)___

_Chorus (3x): All_

_I'll never break your heart__  
__I'll never make you cry__  
__I'd rather die than live without you__  
__I'll give you all of me__  
__Honey, that's no lie_

Al terminar todos nos aplaudieron de pie y las chicas comenzaron a entrar, pude ver que Rachel tenía los ojos llorosos y lee en los labios un "Gracias".

-Ahora damas y Caballeros… New Directions- dijo Rachel al llegar al escenario y me dio la mano para ubicarnos en la zona donde nos tocaba bailar. Y cantamos _I love Rock n' Roll_ siendo acompañados en los solos por Rachel quien se destaco más que nunca y s notaba muy inspirada, pude observar que Jesse tenía la boca ligeramente abierta no solo por el baile sensual de las chicas sino también por el hecho que ella estuviera cantando luego de lo ocurrido hace una hora.

Al terminara la interpretación todos nos aplaudieron de pie, y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestro camerino luego de hacer la típica reverencia al público.

-Estuvieron fantásticos chicos y chicas, de verdad me hacen sentir muy orgulloso de ustedes- nos dijo el Sr. Schu cuando llegamos- cantaron todos excelente y Rachel estoy orgulloso de que pese a toda esta experiencia que viviste la supiste llevar y sobreponerte

-Todo se lo debo a Finn y a sus palabras- me vio y me sonrió de forma cálida y sincera como siempre hacia cuando estaba feliz y fue lo mejor del día- Finn ¿podríamos hablar antes que anuncien al ganador?

-Claro, chicos permanezcan atentos a los jueces- todos asintieron y nos dieron una mirada de cómplices en algún tipo de travesura

Rachel y yo fuimos hasta el camerino, al entrar ella me sonrió y me abrazo yo le correspondí a los dos segundos.

-Gracias Finn, de verdad esa canción me mostro que puedo confiar en ti para no llorar por un idiota que me hizo daño, eres un gran amigo- allí se rompieron mis esperanzas

-Quisiera ser algo mas Rachel- murmure pero ella me escucho y me miro directo a los ojos- así es Rachel Berry no puedo ocultar que quiero algo mas contigo

-Pero Finn tú fuiste el decidiste acabar con lo nuestro por tu reputación y el respeto de tus amigos

-Rachel a mí eso no me importa cariño, ¿no lo vez?... deseo tener algo mas contigo, quiero volver a tenerte como mi novia.

-Finn yo… no se… la ultima vez nosotros no funcionamos, entiendo que tu no quieras por el respeto de tus amigos

-Me importa lo que piensen de mi, pase todo este tiempo viéndote de manos tomadas con Jesse, darte besos con él, estar abrazados en público y muchas cosas más que desee ser yo el que las hiciera contigo y no el… ¿no lo entiendes cariño?... me gustas… esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta… si me gustas, no me gustabas… eres lo primero en lo que pienso, en tu voz, en tu sonrisa, en tu nariz, en tus labios, en tus ojos… en TI- tome aire pues me sentía mareado al hablar tanto, creo que solo Rachel podía hablar tan rápido, seguro por su entrenamiento en canto, continúe- Y no dudes que yo te amo- allí sus labios se estamparon con los míos, fue un beso tierno sin prisas, solo disfrutando los labios del otro, nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, nos separamos un rato para tomar aire

-Creo que es más que obvio que yo también te amo- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa y sus labios tocaron los míos de nuevo- eres el más tierno- beso- el más atento- beso- hombre- beso- que jamás conocí- me dio un beso más profundo.

-Gracias mi amor- le dije y ella sonrió al oír como el llame- solo falta una cosita mas- ella me miro expectante- ¿quieres ser mi novia indefinida de nuevo?

-Mmmm… déjame pensar- la mire aterrado y ella soltó una carcajada- claro que si Finn… te amo y deseo ser tu novia… de nuevo- nos dimos otro beso- espero que no me vuelvas a hacer lo de la ultima vez

-Prometido mi amor, no volverá a pasar porque me di cuenta de que puedo estar sin muchas cosas menos de ti- nos íbamos a besar de nuevo, sus besos comenzaban a volverme adicto a ellos, pero en eso llegaron los chicos

-Perdón por interrumpir pero ya van a anunciar a los ganadores

-Ok gracias Artie

Caminamos a nuestros asientos, con los dedos entrelazados; al llegar allí estaban los demás además de nuestros rivales.

-_Ahora el momento que todos estado esperando, el coro ganador de este año por mayoría de votos de los jueces es… New Directions_- todos saltamos de alegría ante la cara de incredulidad de los presumidos de Vocal Adrenaline.

Todos fuimos a recoger el trofeo junto al Sr. Schu.

Ahora lo tenía todo, tenía a la mujer que amo y le gane al chico que me la trato de quitar, en plena tarima y frente a Jesse ella me dio un beso de felicitaciones que yo devolví gustoso.

-Búsquense un hotel- dijo Santana y Brittney rio.

Regresamos a la escuela y allí presumimos del trofeo a los del colegio que se habían burlado de nosotros. Luego recogimos nuestras cosas para irnos de vacaciones de diciembre.

-Bueno Rachel no me quisiera separar de ti ahora que recupere nuestra relación… ¿te quieres ir conmigo, mi madre, el padre de Kurt y el a esquiar?

-Claro déjame pedir a mis padres el permiso para ir

-Genial, te acompaño a tu casa

-Gracias

Llegamos a su casa y nos despedimos con un largo y apasionado beso

-No sé como sobreviviré hasta mañana si tus labios- le dije para volver a ellos- se han vuelto mi adicción- ella volvió a reír

-Lo mismo digo pero ya sé que son solo míos y no solo de a raticos como cuando estabas con Quinn

-Ni me lo recuerdes, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana para la respuesta a mi pregunta… te amo- sonrió

-Yo también te amo- a duras penas me separe de ella, rogando que mañana llegue pronto.

**FIN**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto?... espero sus reviews y comentarios**


End file.
